Rain
by bardalicious
Summary: Twin story to The Decieved, Oneshot, Must read the Decieved to get this. Manahaki Kaori contemplates her life, her brother, and why she's alone.


Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki, but I own Manahaki Kaori, so no takey!

**Authors note: **So, this is basically a 'twin' story to The Decieved, not a sequal though. (The Decieved is the last of the series, if you don't know, you should've read The Demons of the Past before you read that)

**Pairings: **None

**Summary: **Kaori plays in the rain, contemplating her life, and her broken family. Wondering about her brother.

**Rain**

It's raining brother, I wonder if you would be out here playing with me. I love the rain, it just calms me everytime the drops of water touches my skin, how nice it feels to feel it run down my body. Mama said you can't come out in the rain, it would make you sick she said. You're still too young to comprehend the joys of life, except well, you know. Making my parent's life a living hell. All you do is cry, which is why I like to hang outside most of the time, but I do adore you brother of mine. Everytime I hold you, you calm down and stare at me with your pretty violet eyes, ones that I fell in love with. I knew now, that I wasn't the only different one in the village anymore, we were both different. My golden eyes, and your violet eyes.

Kids shun us, their parents scowl, it got so bad mama and papa had to move us out here by the riverside so we could live in peace. Mama's very protective of you, and every once in a while, she brings you to the temple nearby to be blessed. I find it very odd, if you ask me, papa thinks so too. He says it's no use because you are still going to be different no matter what they say. Everyone's always gonna shun you, just like they shunned us. We're a broken family, and yet, we're a united family. We do everything for, and with each other. It is how we live, and how you will grow up.

I can't wait til you're old enough to play, brother, that's when I'll show you how to make snowmen. Other than rain, I love the snow, it's pure, and untainted (unless a prankster kid comes around, just ignore them) I love rubbing my cheeks against the ground and look up into the sky, I love when Mama makes Sukiyaki, you seem to enjoy it too. You throw it at Papa's face, but he just laughs and pats your head. I can tell it burns his face though, but he seems so attached to him. I wish he looked at me the way he looks at you. He never gave me that smile before, and he never gave me a pat on the head. Just a 'Hello Kaori.' and always went into his room to work.

"Kaori, come inside." Mama's calling me brother, she's holding you snug as you sleep peacefully, "Come in and have some dinner, we're having your favorite." She smiled warmly at me, not the same kinda smile that she gives you, but I still know she loves me.

"Mama, can I play with little brother after dinner is over?" I asked her, she just shook her head.

"Your brother needs to rest, he's had a long day, you know. I know, to a kid like you, it doesn't seem like much, but someday you'll understand." She laughed, "You were the same way when you were his age."

I look at you, parts of your blonde hair could be seen in a snug blanket, I smiled, "Alright Mama, I'll let him sleep." She bent down to my level, and I gave you a peck on your cheek before heading back into the house. Our house is nice, Papa built it himself, said it was better working hard then to sit and wait for it to come. Dinner was nice, Papa and Mama laughed as you sat in your high chair squealing something. I want to know what you're saying, how you see the world. You're only two months old, but I am still curious.

What's life like for an infant? How do they see the world? Do they see toys? Can they even think? I love to learn, and I want to learn from you brother. We'll always have each other, and no matter where you are, I'll be right there beside you. Just then, Mama starts to panic, I don't know why though. I ask her why, but Papa just grabs my arm while Mama grabs you and we head out the door. It's cold, I took off my coat when we came inside. I look back to see people, no demons chasing us, why do they want to chase us brother?

Mom grabs a rosary that she got from the temple up near, and put it around your neck. You look up at her and coo, wondering why she is doing what she's doing. I don't know either, brother, I don't know why this is happening. Our family is already broken enough, isn't that enough for God? Isn't that enough for his entertainment? Just then, we're at the riverbank, no where to run. They surround us, and something horrible happens brother. Mama drops you, and you fall in the river. I scream, Papa screams, but not as loud as Mama screams.

I try to run after you, I have to catch you for Mama, for you. But someone grabs me, it's one of those demons, and they hold me back preventing me. Brother, oh brother, I want you back! I want to see your violet eyes, I want to tell you I love you, and I want you so I can finally feel what it's like to hold you. Mama's hysterical, she's trying to get to you also, but they are holding her down. Papa's weak against them, they're suffering brother. They're suffering, crying for you, and crying for their lives. This is how it ends, we'll see each other soon in heaven brother.

But I can't stand it, I can't stand seeing Mama in pain, or Papa. I was...angry, I want the demons to die, no I hope they die, the same death you did. Then something inside me snaps, I feel like someone inside me is awakening. One by one, I see the demons fall, I want to laugh, but I know that would be cruel. I'm not cruel, am I? I'm not a murderer...I'm not a murderer...I see another body fall at my hands. Brother, help me, I am a murderer. What I wanted to keep myself from being, I ended up becoming. No, this can't be. Why us? Why me?

Mama stares at me in disbelief, and Papa stares at me with a cold stare. I saved them, I saved them brother, they shouldn't be mad! I want to cry, but my eyes wouldn't let me. I could only stare at them with a blank stare. "Monster..." Papa murmured at me, "Monster! You're a monster just like them!" Papa thinks I'm a monster! What have I done?

"Get out of our sight!" Mama cries, "You killed my baby, you killed my baby!" I didn't do anything, I didn't kill you brother. I killed myself, inside and out. I don't know how but I did. I killed our family. Mama won't smile at me anymore, and Papa won't pat me on the head, not that he did anyhow. The people I thought would protect me, abandoned me. Brother, you are all I have now, your spirit will always be with me, right? You'll always stay by my side, no matter what happens.

And we'll be each other's salvation.

* * *

Okay, this is Kaori's point of view of what happened with her brother and all, I know I said I'd upload this after I finished the decieved, but it's taking me a while to finish that one. So yeah. I know it wasn't that good, but oh well, who cares? XD I don't. 


End file.
